


Love Songs

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [61]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, prompts, real sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Realistic sex during season 7





	Love Songs

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a tumblr users bday when I got this prompt:   
> My birthday is tomorrow and I was wondering if you could write a fic for me(?) I really loved the fic you wrote where Mulder and Scully have realistic sex in the unremarkable house to Yellow by Coldplay. I would really appreciate something like that, where they have normal, unadulterated, non-embellished, realistic sex. Thank you so much!!! (it’s totally okay if you don’t want to do this)

It is one of those rare Saturdays where there is no X File, no extra work, no bigfoot hunting, and no more pretending. They’d spent the entire day curled up under a blanket watching movies in front of a crackling fire. It was a first in a couple months full of firsts.

They were just finishing up dinner and watching the credits of the last movie run. Scully gets up to put the dishes away and Mulder goes to explore her CDs. His face breaks into a wide grin when he sees a homemade disk labeled “love songs”. He’s popping the disk in as Scully reenters the room.

“What are you putting on?” She asks, brow furrowed.

“Your ‘love songs’ mixtape.” Mulder says with a flirty smile.

Scully’s face goes slightly pink, “Ellen made it for me. Said it would be useful.”

“Then let’s not waste it.” Mulder says as he pulls her against him and begins to sway to the beginning of “God Only Knows”.

_‘I may not always love you_  
But long as there are stars above you  
You never need to doubt it  
I’ll make you so sure about it’ 

Mulder’s nose traces a tendon in her neck as he softly sings, “God only knows what I’d be without you…”

Scully shivers in response and tilts her head to give him better access.

He continues to sing against her neck as he peppers in kisses, “If you should ever leave me, Though life would still go on, believe me, The world could show nothing to me, So what good would livin’ do me?”

Scully finally pulls his face to her’s and kisses him. They kiss and walk to her bedroom, which was uncustomarily still a mess from the night before. Deftly, Mulder takes up the tube of lube sitting on her nightstand, squirts a bit on his fingers, and has them down her sweatpants and in between her legs in just a minute.

Scully squeals at the feeling of the cold lube and his fingers against her clit and Mulder chuckles against her mouth. Unsteadily, they lay down on the bed together, Scully’s legs open wide to his fingers. Scully’s clit is slippery between his fingers coated with the lube and with every little stroke Mulder learns a bit more what she likes.

He takes his hand from between her legs only so that they can both get undressed.

“Want a hickey, Scully?” Mulder asks against her lips.

“Mulder, no.” She says back with a giggle.

“Oh come on it will be fun. People will see it Monday and wonder who the lucky person is.”

“They won’t wonder, they’ll know it’s you.”

“Even better.”

“You can leave a mark, but only where no one will see it.”

“Deal.” Mulder says and picks a spot right above her heart to suck on. As he leaves his mark his fingers fumble a bit so Scully moves her own over his to keep pace. Scully feels a little bite from his teeth that draws a small laugh from her as she swipes her fingers through his hair.

After a couple minutes of this Mulder pulls away to admire his work and smiles at the small purple mark he left on her breast.

“Happy now?”

“Very.” He says with a smile and rubs his erection against her hip.

They continue to kiss, Scully’s fingers trace tantalizing patterns across his chest and back sometimes causing him to shiver above her. After some time Scully shifts so she is over him and, moving his hand out of the way, she straddles him.

She reaches once again for the lube, takes just a little bit, and coats a thin layer on his cock. She then moves over him so his erection is between her lips and rubbing against her clit. Closing her eyes she moves back and forth and enjoys the sensation of full contact before he slides into her naturally.

Their pace is languid at first as Scully braces herself against the wall and he holds on to her hips. Scully moves back and forth and each time she moves forward Mulder tries to catch one of her nipples between his lips.

Mulder starts to move his hips against hers and at first, the movements are awkward but soon enough they find a rhythm that fits them perfectly. With every few seconds they are speeding up and the sound of bodies slapping together fills the room, marked by the occasional grunt of appreciation.

Scully’s eyes are closed and focused as she searches for her orgasm and Mulder watches on in fascination until he can’t hold himself back anymore.

“I’m going to cum.” He says breathlessly.

Scully’s eyes open and she smiles, “Do it.”

Her words combined with the bedroom eyes she is giving him push him over and he thrusts up wildly into her, face contorting in pleasure.

Scully moves with him and strokes his face until he is done and his eyes meet hers.

She kisses him tenderly.

“You didn’t cum.” He says against her mouth.

“Want to help me finish?” She asks.

When he nods she opens the drawer of her nightstand to grab her handy, battery-powered, egg vibrator, which she hands to Mulder. She moves her body away from his enough to guide his hand between her legs where she turns on the vibrator.

Its buzz is loud enough to cause a small laugh from both of them as it breaks the silence. He moves it between her sensitive sink to the most sensitive part of all. When the vibrator touches her clit she stiffens and sighs.

She helps him move it in perfect circles around her clit while he helps hold her up. It only takes a few more minutes of this until Scully’s body finally seizes up.  
“Yes, there it is.” She sighs and grabs fistfuls of the sheets.

After a few seconds of convulsing Scully pushes his hand away from the overstimulated area. She collapses on top of him with a loud sigh and he turns off the vibe. Wrapping his arms around her he kisses her forehead.

Stevie Nicks sings from the other room about her own lover and the words make them both smile.

“I never did believe in miracles, But I’ve a feeling it’s time to try. I never did believe in the ways of magic, But I’m beginning to wonder why.” Scully sings along happily against his chest.


End file.
